


Pink Blossom

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Daeyoon, Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, bongbeom, bongbeomisfluff, dontexpectanythingfromme, ilovesungyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: Jibeom maybe not the most perfect boyfriend out there, but he wanted to cherish Jaehyun properly. He planned to do something for Jaehyun, however, there’s someone who always meddling with his business, his own daddy, Sungyoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *may or may not sequel (?) of Messy Cuddle, but you don’t have to read that fic first.  
> I post it on aff but forgot to post it here :))
> 
> hope you enjoy it :))

Jibeom played with his hands over the table, tapping his finger on the wooden surface while humming a ‘BomBomBom’ song from Roy Kim. He was looking at his laptop, searching for some useful information. He already spent his whole morning in front of his gadget, carefully collecting nice tips from the internet. He had a big picture in his mind.

Spring was finally coming to Korea after the long winter and it’s a great chance to prove his love to Jaehyun. He wasn’t the most perfect boyfriend out there nor the most romantic person on the planet, but he indeed had a plan to be the perfect one for Jaehyun. He wanted to cherish his boyfriend properly.

Sometimes he's envy at Joochan and Donghyun who always acted so cute and sweet to each other, defined the right term of perfect relationship. In other hands, he always teasing Jaehyun nonstop, making the latter upset with his childish behavior. So, he determined to do something to make Jaehyun happy and feel loved.

He glanced at the digital clock that hanging on the wall, there’s 20 minutes before lunchtime. He’s too engrossed with his project until not aware with his grumbling stomach. He saved his work before stood up, walking out of his room.

“Appa!” Jibeom paused his track when he saw his father sitting comfortably on the sofa, his hand holding a book that Jibeom couldn’t read the title as it written in Chinese. He approached the elder with a smile. His eyes busy wandered around, trying to spot the other man inside their house. “Where’s Daddy?”

“He got a call from his work, why?” Daeyeol continued reading his book after took a quick glance at Jibeom. “He's already prepared a lunch for you in the kitchen or you want something else?”

Jibeom shifted his body, shaking his head. He would accept any menu for his lunch, but that’s not his concern for now.

“Appa! I’m planning to go out with Jaehyun this weekend, an overnight trip. Is that okay?” asked Jibeom nervously, chewing his bottom lip after finishing his line. He was so nervous until his hand sweaty a little and almost forgot to breath when Daeyeol putting down his book, looking straight at him.

“Where are you going?”

“Ummm… Jinhae?” Jibeom answered softly. “I want to bring Jaehyun there to enjoy cherry blossoms.”

“Do you already ask permission from your Daddy?” asked Daeyeol again, his book already long forgotten. He observed his son’s expression, it turned sour.

“Not yet… you know him, Appa…” Jibeom murmured softer than before. He frowned. He already imagined how scary his father reaction for this trip. He wouldn’t let Jibeom go. The worst scenario, he’ll lock Jibeom up in the house, grounded him for days.

Jibeom was pretty sure that his daddy will disagree with his plan if he heard Jaehyun also joined him. Well, not that Sungyoon hated Jaehyun, but because last time Sungyoon witnessed something ‘inappropriate’ happened between Jibeom and Jaehyun, he’s still upset.

Daeyeol took a sip from his Americano before sighed rather heavily.

“You know I can’t give you permission without his consent.” Daeyeol leaned back against the cushioned chair with folded arms.

Jibeom huffed, clearly disappointed. He was expecting his father would help him with this matter. His Appa likes Jaehyun better than Sungyoon, so Jibeom actually 100% certain Daeyeol would let him go. Or at least help him convinces Sungyoon.

“Appa, please?”

Daeyeol released an exasperated sigh. He wanted to support his son’s plan as long as it’s not dangerous. But he clearly didn’t have a right to give his permission when Sungyoon knew nothing. It’s like asking for a death sentence.

“I’ll try to have a talk with him” said Daeyeol in the end.

A wide smile bloomed on Jibeom’s face.

####

Jibeom still couldn’t believe he dates Jaehyun. Changing their relationship from friend to a lover wasn’t easy, even when they actually knew each other since forever. It’s quite scary, to be honest. However, it’s also pleasing when Jibeom could hold Jaehyun’s hand and declared their relationship. Well, falling in love can be the most joyful experience one’s life. 

He glanced at his wrist, looking at the watch, it’s still pretty early. He just arrived a few minutes ago and now waiting Jaehyun patiently. They planned to meet up in front of Seoul station.

Jibeom walked back and forth when his heart couldn’t stop thumping away. He was indeed nervous, it's not his first date, to begin with, but it’s more precious and he wanted it to be perfect.

“Jibeom-ah!”

Jibeom jolted in surprise when he heard someone called his name. From afar, he saw Jaehyun waved his hand eagerly. The slightly older male was wearing white long sleeve, blue washed denim pants and black shoulder bag. For a second, Jibeom felt his heart stopped. If angels truly existed, Jibeom believed Jaehyun would be the one.

Jaehyun ran towards Jibeom, smiling widely, showing his cute eye smile. His hair was bouncing softly every time he made a move. No one could resist the charm of Bong Jaehyun, and Jibeom was really blessed that Jaehyun was his.

“I’m late?”

“Nope, we still have enough time” Jibeom smiled too, he wanted to peck Jaehyun’s pouty lips but they’re in public right now. They’re walking side by side to the ticket counter, the station was quite empty maybe because it’s still early.

“Where are we going? You didn’t tell me last time!”

“It’s secret”

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes, he pursed his lips in annoyance because Jibeom kept hiding their destination trip.

“Believe me, you’ll like it!”

Jibeom poked Jaehyun’s lips then dragged the latter inside.

####

Jaehyun fidgeted in the couch inside the station, stealing a glance once a while as he waiting for Jibeom who queuing in the counter for their train tickets. He was very nervous.

Jaehyun would be lying if he said that Jibeom’s invitation text that night didn’t make him giddy. He was practically hysterical, shouted like a madman and crushed Donghyun as he hugged the latter so hard. His heart felt like it almost jumping out of his chest when Jibeom invited him to get on an overnight trip. Just the two of them.

He was anticipating today occasion so much.

Till now, he was trying to calm down his thumping chest. He’d even hesitated before approaching Jibeom who standing in front of the station, all handsome and charming. The sunlight casts perfect lighting onto Jibeom’s face, highlighting his perfect figure.

“Want to buy a snack before we go?”

Jaehyun yelped in surprise when Jibeom showed up in front of him, jerking him off of his daydreaming. “Don’t surprise me!” snarled Jaehyun, his hand on the chest.

“What? I just ask you…” Jibeom rolled his eyes. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay”

“No.. no… noo!!” Jaehyun was abruptly getting up from the bench. “Let’s go buy snacks”

Forgetting his embarrassment, Jaehyun dragged Jibeom to snack stall. “My heart, please be kind to me!” begged Jaehyun, trying to control his wild heartbeat.

####

Jibeom guided the bread mania to their platform, searching their respective seats. Jaehyun plopped down his body after arguing with Jibeom over the seat as he insisted to sit near the window. They’re bickering for almost five minutes before Jibeom let Jaehyun took the window seat.

Jaehyun couldn’t stop smiling during the trip. It’s completely different feeling than riding in a car, he truly enjoying the breathtaking scenery outside.

“Stop taking my picture!” Jaehyun protested when Jibeom keeps snapped the photo of him without his consent.

“Why?” asked Jibeom while checking his results. “You look cute, tho”

Jaehyun blushed but then pouted when Jibeom still taking his picture.

“Let’s take a photo together!” Jaehyun snatched Jibeom’s phone in one swift, he adjusting the camera app then draped his hand over Jibeom’s shoulder. “Smile, Jibeom!”

Jibeom awkwardly smiled, his heart was beating irregularly again because Jaehyun stayed too close. He could feel an itchy feeling when Jaehyun’s hair grazed over his neck.

“Smile, Jibeom!” ordered Jaehyun when Jibeom keep making a weird expression.

“Enough! We take it again later!” Jibeom slightly pushed Jaehyun away from his body, he hoped the latter didn’t realize about his heartbeat.

####

The pink wave welcomed Jibeom and Jaehyun warmly along with the crystal clear sky and chill breeze. Jinhae was an undoubtedly beautiful place that surrounded by the stunning cherry blossoms. The pink flowers and the blue sky were an absolutely perfect combination.

Jibeom turned his head, looking at Jaehyun who standing not too far from his spot. His lips spread widely formed a sincere smile. Jaehyun was gawking in awe the first time he stepped in Jinhae, admiring the sea of cherry blossoms before his eyes. Jaehyun’s eyes lit up like a candle. Jibeom was happy Jaehyun liked their trip destination.

“It’s beautiful!”

Jibeom squealed when the elder gave him a sudden bear hug. His cheeks turned crimson because they’re hugging in the crowd and many eyes look at them curiously.

“You like it?” asked Jibeom, carefully detached Jaehyun off of him. His heart almost melted by Jaehyun’s cuteness although he didn’t want to admit. He’s glad he brought Jaehyun here, it’s gonna be a fun trip for both of them. Hopefully.

Jaehyun nodded eagerly, he can’t wait to explore this city with Jibeom, strolling around while enjoying the beautiful scenery for hours, eating delicious foods and taking a thousand pictures together.

“Can we eat first?”

“Of course! Let’s go!” Gently, Jibeom pulled Jaehyun’s hand, closing their gap. He loved to hold his partner’s hand, its fit together.

“Jibeom-ah! Jaehyun-ah!”

They froze in their spot when someone called them, sending a full terror to their own ears. They wondered if their ears were playing tricks or they had hallucination at the moment, but the voice seemed real. Jibeom unconsciously clenched his hand, squeezing Jaehyun’s.

“D...Daddy?”

Jibeom timidly turned his head, looking around in fear. Silently praying it’s just a dream and far from what he’s thinking right now. Jaehyun bit his lower lip.

“Woah, a good thing I’m still able to catch you two”

As Jibeom heard his daddy uttered those words, he already knew what’s going to happen. It’s a bad thing.

“You… got his permission, right? You don’t pull a runaway trip or something, right?” Jaehyun whispered near Jibeom, then gulped his saliva in fear, to be honest, he didn’t want to deal with angry Sungyoon, the last time was enough. The image of furious Sungyoon and his death glare still sent a shiver to Jaehyun till now.

“I got it!” hissed Jibeom, this situation also surprised him. He's never expected to see Sungyoon in Jinhae too.

Jaehyun glared at his boyfriend, he kinda doubted it.

“Why are you here?!” asked Jibeom, didn’t aware he actually slightly raise his voice.

“Hum? I can’t go to Jinhae too?” Sungyoon played innocent, batting his eyelashes cutely while flaunting his wide smile. “We can have a double date, tho”

Jibeom and Jaehyun hitched their breaths. Praying hard that Sungyoon just joking with them.

“But, you said I can go! Why you’re here too?” Jibeom couldn’t hide his disappointment. Heck, he planned this trip to be the perfect date for him and Jaehyun only.

“Yes, I said that, but I don’t say it’s just the two of you” said Sungyoon- oh so casually- while adjusting his bag.

Jibeom lifted his head, looking straight to the man behind Sungyoon who shook his head, making a surrender gesture with his two hands.

“Appa!” shouted Jibeom desperately.

“Don’t ask me… he dragged me here…” said Daeyeol, waved his hands above his head.

“Nah, nah! Let’s go eat something delicious!” Sungyoon enthusiastically pulled Jibeom’s arm, separating his son away from Jaehyun. He turned his head, giving a wicked smile to frozen Jaehyun.

####

Jinhae was indeed beautiful, every corner of the city was covered in waves of pink, no wonder many tourists came to this city every spring. It’s the city for those who want to experience the beauty of spring in Korea.

Despite that, Jibeom was in bad mood. His Daddy really ruined all of his plans in one blow. It was meaningless if he couldn’t enjoy this trip to the fullest as the purpose of this journey was to spend his time with Jaehyun.

Now, Jibeom was sitting right across Jaehyun who keep lowering his head inside a famous restaurant. Sungyoon took a seat beside him while Daeyeol sat beside Jaehyun. Sungyoon busy read the menu, leisurely flipped the pages.

In other hands, Daeyeol looked so drowsy. Jibeom was kinda curious how Sungyoon persuaded Daeyeol to go to Jinhae with him as his father is a homebody type and rarely going out except for work.

“What do you want?” Sungyoon was the one who spoke first, he put the menu on the table. “I heard they sell very delicious foods”

Jibeom frowned. Their table was surrounded by the dark atmosphere but everyone decided to ignore it. He looked at Jaehyun who seemed to avoid his eyes, that Bong guy was burying his face under the menu.

“What do you want to eat, Jaehyun-ah?” asked Jibeom to attract his boyfriend’s attention back to him.

“Eh? Oh?” Jaehyun stammered. “I am… ugh…”

“Just choose something, kids.” said Daeyeol, waving his hand to call the waiter.

They told the waiter about their order before stayed silent once again. None of them planned to break the ice and as much as Jibeom despised his Daddy’s presence, he couldn’t spurt out about it loosely.

Fortunately, the waitress showed up to break the silence, carrying their foods. She placed their dishes with a sweet polite smile. “Anything else I can help you, sir?”

“Thank you, maybe later” Daeyeol thanked the waitress while everyone busy to pass the dishes to each other.

####

Jaehyun felt suffocated. Okay, it sounded so exaggerated but it’s true. Being in the same table with Sungyoon and sitting across to him was a terror for Jaehyun. The older man kept sending him fierce glare since the beginning. He didn’t even enjoy his food because of that. It’s so hard to swallow the dishes although it's delicious.

“Why you eat so little, Jaehyun-ah?”

A simple question from Sungyoon succeeds to make Jaehyun yelped. He had not seen this coming from the man who stares at him like a hungry lion. Jibeom’s daddy was always full of surprise.

“Ugh… no.. I…” Jaehyun answered frantically, he’s in panic mode.

“Is the food here taste weird? You want to order something else?” Daeyeol offered a menu again to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was shaking his head, his face turned slightly pale.

“It’s not good to be a picky eater, Jaehyun-ah.” Sungyoon talked before Jaehyun could open his mouth. “Don’t eat only bread.”

“Daddy… we ate snacks in the train before” Jibeom tried to defend his boyfriend from Sungyoon’s cruel jabs.

“But…”

“Sungyoon stop” Daeyeol sighed, he put down his utensil and looked straight to his spouse. Gave a clear warning to his bunny. “Let’s eat in peace, just enjoy the food.”

Sungyoon was taken aback, never expected his gentle Daeyeol would give him an intimidating look. He frowned, decided to tone down his act. He didn’t want to make a scene inside the restaurant.

Jaehyun released a very long relieved sigh after the nerve-wracking situation. The conversation was light and no harm but hard for his heart to handle. He glanced at Daeyeol, thanking him silently using his eyes.

####

“Let’s go sightseeing!”

Sungyoon circled his hand over Jibeom’s arm, dragging his son to stroll down the city street full of cherry blossom trees.

Jaehyun froze in his place again, Sungyoon beat him before he could ask Jibeom to do the exact same activity. He gazed down at Dad-Son couple in front of his eyes who left him hanging. His mouth was gaping slightly as he couldn’t contain his shock.

“Let’s go!” Daeyeol patted Jaehyun’s back, encouraging him to move.

Jaehyun groaned lowly, starting to move his legs, following Sungyoon-Jibeom who already few meters away. He tried to enjoy the scenery because it’s too beautiful to ignore.

He stopped his track when he saw the big ‘love’ sign in Yeojwacheon stream where many tourists taking a photo. He wanted to take a couple photo with Jibeom too, capturing the moment together.

“Jibeom-ah”

“Jibeom-ah! Let’s take a picture here!” Sungyoon cut Jaehyun’s word again, leaving the younger male perplexed.

Sungyoon was a great cockblocker. The epitome of an ultimate third wheel. He latched on Jibeom, never left Jibeom’s side as if they’re Siamese twins. He also ruined every Jaehyun’s efforts to approach Jibeom.

“Jibeom---”

“Jibeom-ah! Look! A beautiful flower!” Sungyoon pulled Jibeom’s hand while pointed at one of the branches of a cherry blossom tree.

“Jibeo--”

“Jibeom-ah! There’s hotdog stall over there!” Sungyoon tugged Jibeom’s wrist, leading the younger to one of food stall along the street.

“Jib---”

“Jibeom-ah!”

Jaehyun was so bewildered by the action of Sungyoon who really worked hard to separate him and Jibeom. His mouth released a sharp gasp when he saw Sungyoon looked at him, there’s a hint of a smug smirk on his lips.

Jaehyun started to curse Sungyoon in the back of his mind. He was jutting his lips, pouting. His eyes were helplessly trailing Jibeom’s back.

####

“I heard there’s a cherry blossom shaped-cookie” Sungyoon was keep talking while walking down the streets, blabbering nonstop. Jibeom was walking slightly behind him while stealthy looking at Jaehyun who frowning beside Daeyeol.

Jibeom turned his vision to his father, sending an S.O.S signal with pleading eyes. Even though he’s enjoying his time with Sungyoon, but he still wanted to go a separate way from him. The only thing he could think of was Jaehyun.

Yes, he’s also going out with Jaehyun too, but it feels close yet so far because Sungyoon never let him spent any moment with that Bong guy. He even didn’t have a chance to make any conversation with his boyfriend.

Needless to say, he wasn’t happy with the suddenly changed plan. And now he’s trying hard to make Daeyeol help him escaped from Sungyoon’s sight.

“Appa, please~” mumbled Jibeom, pleading using his eyes.

Daeyeol sighed and gestured towards Jaehyun who absently walking beside him, signaling Jibeom to go.

####

Jaehyun squeaked when someone pulled him aside then pushed him against the wall inside an alley. His back bumped into a rough stone wall. He almost screamed but then realizing someone who caging him was Jibeom. He looked up at his boyfriend, confused.

He locked eyes with Jibeom for a moment, watching spark of love inside those beautiful marbles. Slowly, he reached out his hand, running his fingers through his lover’s disheveled locks. They’re favoring the sweet moment a bit longer.

“Run!”

Jaehyun’s eyes opened widely when Jibeom dragged him away from the alley, running away from the street where Sungyoon and Daeyeol busy sightseeing.

“Wha?! What?! Jibeom! Hey!”

They ran along the streets, passing many buildings, still holding each other hands while carefully not bumping into anyone. They headed into the different place, taking the different path from Sungyoon.

Jaehyun didn’t know what's inside Jibeom’s head, but he had a faith in him, so he decided to keep following his boyfriend.

After ran across the street for some good minutes and believed his daddy won’t chase after him, Jibeom finally slowed down his movement. He made a turn then crashed into the city park and flopped down on the bench under the willow tree.

Jibeom and Jaehyun drenched in sweat while trying to control their labored breathing. They leaned against the benchtops, resting their tired body.

“Yo..you’re… crazy…” said Jaehyun between his enraged breath. It felt like the air was knocked out of him and left him feeling dizzy. He almost couldn’t feel his knees anymore.

Jibeom laughed out loud. It was a rare experience. He never thought he would run away from his daddy with Jaehyun. It’s nothing to do with his plan but he didn’t know why he finds it exciting.

“Feel like we’re eloping?”

Jaehyun let out a shocked gasp, chest still rapidly rising and falling.

“Stupid!” Jaehyun playfully smacked Jibeom who still laughed loudly.  a scary image of Sungyoon flashed into his mind. he's shuddering. “I hope he won’t kill me after this”

Jibeom stopped laughing, he reached out his hand, brushing Jaehyun’s wet bangs away. He’s tracing Jaehyun’s soft face before putting his finger beneath the older man's chin.

“I won’t let it happen, trust me. Although well, he’s scary sometimes.”

Jibeom studied Jaehyun’s profile, the pointy nose, the beautiful crystal clear eyes, the rosy pink cheeks, the plump lips and the sharp jawline. He never bored to appreciate his beloved one. “I’m sorry if it’s become the worst date you ever had”

He stared back at the elder’s eyes, his face reflected in Jaehyun’s eyes like he’s trapping inside. It’s so captivating.

Jaehyun smiled then shaking his head lightly. “As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

“I love you” said Jibeom, stealing a quick peck on Jaehyun’s lips. Okay, frankly, he wanted to do more than a peck, but they’re in the park, an open place. He had to control himself.

####

The room bathed in a golden hue, coming from the bedside lamp as the sole source of light. Heavy rain outside was loudly knocking against the glass, but the sound couldn’t be heard over the sound of labored breathing inside.

The bed dipped slightly when someone shifted beneath the duvet. The sheets rustled every time there’s movement, coming along with a shaky breath. The low whimpers and groans filled the room, buried the quiet murmur voice from the television.

Jaehyun scooted closer to Jibeom, leaning his head on Jibeom’s chest. A random horror movie played on the big plasma Tv that neither of them was really paying attention to. They were laying on the bed together, cuddling.

“I love you, Jibeom-ah” murmured Jaehyun with his hoarse voice. It’s so soft that Jibeom almost couldn’t hear it properly. His fingers roaming over Jibeom’s chest, making a small circling movement, feeling the soft skin against his finger’s pad.

Jibeom pressed a kiss to Jaehyun’s hair, then snaked his hand over Jaehyun’s waist protectively. “I love you too”

“How much?”

Jibeom let out a sniffled laugh. He shifted his position, looking at Jaehyun’s eyes directly, seeing the twinkling marbles in awe. He loved to see Jaehyun up close, the slightly older guy always succeed to make him fall in love deeper every time their eyes met.

He pecked the most adorable lips owned by Jaehyun then whispered.

“I love you to the moon and back”

####


	2. Side: Daeyoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeyoon side story because I want Daeyoon :))

“Where the heck Jibeom go?!”

Sungyoon darted his best fierce glare to his spouse who acted so chill with a big ice Americano in his right hand. He didn’t care that they’re in the hotel lobby, and the receptionist gave a very judgemental look to them.

“I told you, he’s with Jaehyun”

“And you let him be?”

Daeyeol sucked his straw absentmindedly while literally rolling his eyes. He said thank you to the receptionist after she handed him the keycard. He sighed and stared back at his lover, judging Sungyoon hard.

“They want to go date, what’s wrong with it? You already allowed him to go, you said ok. And now you want to ruin their date?”

Sungyoon protruded his lips, Daeyeol reminded about the deal between him and Jibeom days ago. “But… I don’t know that he’s going an overnight trip. Two days one night! Everything can happen---”

“Stop babying Jibeom, he’s an adult already” Daeyeol cut Sungyoon’s word.

“Barely adult!” Sungyoon growled. “I just make a preventive move, why you put me in difficult situation?!”

Daeyeol groaned, he tried his best to not choking his bunny because yes, he still loves him to death. But this kind of conversation always made his head hurt. Daeyeol inhaled a big amount of air before releasing it using his mouth.

“Please believe your own son, like I said, he’s adult”

“Barely adult!”

Daeyeol sighed again, “we talk later in our room.” he looked at the bellboy and nodded, gesturing for the worker to lead them to their hotel room.

####

“Seriously, I still can’t believe you let Jibeom go”

Daeyeol groaned. They didn’t even step inside the room yet, and Daeyeol still in process to open the door but Sungyoon already nagging him about his decision to help Jibeom. He decided to ignore the nag monster behind him and pushed the door open. He wanted nothing except laying in the bed, having a very good amount of sleep to recharge his energy.

“What if they do something bad? Or they involve in an accident?” Sungyoon blabbered nonstop again, he strolled into the room, putting his belonging near the bed.

“And Jibeom turned off his phone! What the hell!!” Sungyoon exclaimed as he waved his phone in the air.

“Yah! Lee Daeyeol! Are you listening?!” shouted Sungyoon when Daeyeol casually jumped into the mattress, didn’t seem to be bothered with his words. The elder was practically ignoring him, placing a pillow on top of his head, blocking his ears.

Sungyoon grumbled, yanking away the fluffy pillow then hit Daeyeol with that.

“Yah! What do you want, Sungyoon?! Let me sleep!”

Daeyeol let out a guttural groan, waking up from his position. His eyes stared at Sungyoon who folding his arms in front of his chest. A pout formed on those lips.

“As I said, have a faith! Jibeom is an adult now. He knows what’s good for him!”

Daeyeol sighed heavily when Sungyoon’s face clearly said that he didn’t like the elder’s statement. Daeyeol ran his fingers through his caramel brown hair, somehow frustrated. It annoys him to no end when he had an unsolved argument with Sungyoon.

“Baby, you dated me when you’re younger than Jibeom back then, so? Just let him enjoy his date.” Daeyeol deliberately softening his voice. He pulled Sungyoon’s hand and lead his bunny to sit next to him. He reached out his hand, cupping his lover’s cheeks. “Just relax, for now, okay?”

Daeyeol placed soft butterfly kisses on Sungyoon’s face, he pecked the younger’s forehead. Then the nose, the cheeks, the jaw before finally kissing Sungyoon’s lips. He murmured the soft calming words to make his bunny relax.

Sungyoon closed his eyes, tilting his head, while slightly parting his lips apart. He’s letting Daeyeol’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Their lips melted together, so close to the warm breaths brushed against each other skin.

After a moment, Daeyeol pulled apart the kiss but Sungyoon’s hands clutched at the back of his neck, desperate to keep the kiss intact. Daeyeol pushed the younger to lay in the mattress, breaking their kiss.

Daeyeol’s breathing heavily as their lips parted. He’s looking at Sungyoon, the younger’s cheeks were red while his lips swollen. He made an intense eye contact with his lover then looking down at Sungyoon’s lips. He’s bringing his thumb to touch the bottom lip, wiping the trail of saliva.

“You’re not mad anymore, right?” Daeyeol waited for Sungyoon to nod his head. “Okay, I can sleep then”

Daeyeol crawled up then laid down on the mattress beside his lover, his eyes fluttered shut, ready to sleep, leaving Sungyoon flabbergasted.

“Yah! Lee Daeyeol!!!”

_Fin_


End file.
